leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Undead Wilds
The Undead Wilds of the Shadow Isles are the remains of a once spiritually rich ecosystem on the Blessed Isles. Lore An area once teeming with natural magic and life, it has since been twisted and rotted into grotesque imitations of the original entities inhabiting it. Champions of the Undead Wilds Other Related Champions * seeks to end the Isles' undead abominations. * seeks to purify the Shadow Isles and its denizens. Locations The Twisted Treeline.png|The Twisted Treeline Shadow Isles concept 3.jpg|Undead Wilds 1 Shadow Isles concept 4.jpg|Undead Wilds 2 Shadow Isles Promo 2.png|Undead Wilds 3 * Twisted Treeline: The Twisted Treeline is located somewhere in the Shadow Isles. It forrested area houses to spirit altars and lair of the . Wildlife Fallen Souls claimed by the Black Mist are known to some as the Fallen. While usually corporeal, they can be harmed with the right tool, such as magic, silver, or even sunlight. Nightbloom Nightbloom is a rare flame-red petaled flower native to the . It is virtually extinct except for a few who bushes that are cared for in garden in his mansion in Noxus. On the Blessed Isles they blossomed on the evening of the summer solstice. By morning the flowers wilted, leaving only blackened petals, not to be seen again until the following year. But for one night, they illuminated the forest with blazing crimson. If the flowers petals are plucked the remaining petals immediately curl inwards, the stem bending away as if it can express fear. Treants Treants are are a fusion of nature spirits (or any sapient species) and plantlife. One such species was the Omikayalan God-Willow, which essence was later transferred to the Freljordian warrior . Other example is , a nature spirit fused with the plantlife and natural magicks of the Blessed Isles. Media Music= ;Related Music Hecarim, the Shadow of War - Login Screen| Elise, the Spider Queen - Login Screen| Thresh, the Chain Warden - Login Screen| Harrowing 2014 - Login Screen| Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance - Login Screen| Yorick, Shepherd of Souls - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Harrowing Tales of the Black Mist Cinematic - League of Legends| Kalista The Pledge New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Shadow Isles concept 1.jpg|Shadow Isles Landscape 1 Shadow Isles concept 2.jpg|Shadow Isles Landscape 2 Shadow Isles concept 3.jpg|Shadow Isles Landscape 3 Shadow Isles concept 4.jpg|Shadow Isles Landscape 4 Shadow Isles concept 5.jpg|Shadow Isles Landscape 5 Harrowing 2014 promo.png|Shadow Isles Concept (Harrowing 2014) Shadow Isles Nightmares Ghostwalker 01.jpg|Ghostwalker Nightmares 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Nightmares Ghostwalker 02.jpg|Ghostwalker Nightmares 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Nightmares Hillmonster.jpg|Hillmonster Nightmares (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Nightmares Serpentworm.jpg|Serpentworm Nightmares (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Ruination 01.jpg|Ruination 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Ruination 02.jpg|Ruination 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) Shadow Isles Ruination 03.jpg|Ruination 3 (by Riot Artist Efflam 'Du Couteau' Mercier) See Also * Tales of the Black Mist * The Princeling's Lament Category:Places Category:Shadow Isles